


Aurora Borealis

by wingedblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And figure skating is awesome, Because winter olympics, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, SO MUCH FLUFF, berica, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedblue/pseuds/wingedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is a figure skater training for a competition. Boyd works at the ice center. Erica misses her bus late one night and Boyd is a nice person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Literally nothing but lots of really pointless fluff that I wrote cause I was feeling shitty and watching the figure skating in the olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written on my phone but I don't think there's too many mistakes...
> 
> Just cause I miss Erica and Boyd on the show. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Winter Olympics!
> 
> -H

She spins. Her hair is loose, and it whips around her like a storm of gold.   
Abruptly, she stretches out, leg extended up behind her, and glides in a smooth, straight line. Her hands float gracefully before her. Her brown eyes tighten in concentration as she brings her leg down and picks up speed, racing around the rink. Glittering particles spray in sparkling sheets as the blades on her feet connect with the ice. With a flourish, she jumps up, rotating faster than the eye can see. She lands and before she can take a breath she's spinning out of control, slipping and landing on the ice.

  
"Damn!" she curses, slowly getting up and rubbing her backside. She pushes off and does a lap around the ice. 

  
A loud voice echoes through the rink. "Erica!"

  
"Derek," she says begrudingly. 

  
"It's late. You should go home." He says kindly, leaning against the doors.   
"I have to get it right, please just one more go," she urges.

  
"Not tonight. Go home, get some rest, eat some chicken or something. Have some popcorn, watch a movie," he says, gesturing wildly. "Treat yourself, ok?"

  
"Yes, Coach." She makes a beeline for the door, and he dodges to the side right before she comes through, then hands her the guards for her skates. She slips them on and hobbles to the locker room, feeling every sore spot on her aching body ten times more now that she's off the ice.

  
She slips off her leggings, skirt, sweater, and skates, putting the skates in her locker and her clothes in her bag. She pulls on a pair of red sweatpants and a black hoodie instead. Her phone tumbles out on the floor, rattling her frazzled nerves. When she picks it up, it is unscathed save for the scratch in the corner that had appeared last week, after she managed to drop her skate on it. She lesiurely checks the time, and does a double take.

  
"Shit!" The numbers glowing on the screen read 10:36 pm. "Aww, crap." She shoves it hastily in her practice bag and crams her shoes on her feet, bangs her locker door shut, and sprints out of the rink. 

  
"Bye, Derek!" she calls behind her. She bursts through the front doors, only to see the taillights of her bus fading into the foggy night. She makes a pitiful sound, and trudges up the block to wait at the bus station. The benches are cold in the chilly night air, and she's relieved she wore thick, fuzzy sweatpants, not jeans. In her fatigued state, she recalls the bus schedule on Wednesdays. She groans loudly and puts her head in her hands when she realizes that the next bus doesn't come for another forty minutes. Resigned, she pulls her hoodie tighter around her toned frame and settles in for a long, cold, wait. 

  
Ten minutes go by, and some guys cat-call at her from their car. She flips them off, and they drive away laughing. 

  
Another ten minutes go by, and she gets up and starts pacing, trying to regain lost body heat.

  
Five minutes later, she jumps at a sudden voice behind her. "Need a ride?"

  
She whirls around, hackles raised and tensed to fight off whatever creep is bothering her. 

  
Boyd smiles softly at her, chuckling a bit. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She relaxes and runs a hand through her long, blonde curls.

  
"No," she says stubbornly. "Suprised me, that's all."

  
"Sorry."

  
"Don't worry about it."

  
"Do you need a ride?"

  
"Nah, it's only like twenty minutes to the next bus." She shrugs. "I'm did you wanna get home and watch Game of Thrones or whatever."

  
"You sure?" He looks at her carefully. "Its cold out here."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Your appartment isn't that far out of the way, I don't mind," he offers, one last time. Erica is about to deny it, but she hesitates.

  
"You sure it's not a problem?" 

  
"No problem at all," he assures her.

  
"Alright then. Lead the way." He walks past the bus station, Erica trailing behind. They round the corner and Boyd hits the button on his keys. The lights of a slightly beat-up Toyota blink at them like owl eyes.

  
"Here." He opens up her door for her and she slumps into the cushioned seat, dragging her bag in and shoving it down by her feet.

  
"Thanks." He shuts her door carefully and rounds the car to sit in the drivers seat.   
"Which building, again?"

  
"Maple and Park Way." He nods and starts up the car, smoothly pulling out into the deserted streets.

  
"So, um. I saw you skating today."

  
"Ah, so you saw me fail my triple Axel over and over again." She snorts. 

  
"You almost had it the last time."

  
"No I didn't."

  
"Your foot just landed a bit funny, it put you off balance." Erica purses her lips.

  
"Doesn't matter either way, I still fell. I feel bruises coming on, all over my ass."

  
"Your spin was beautiful, though. The one right before the Axel."

  
"Thank you," she says, a moment late, smiling at her lap.

  
"Its really cool when you skate with your hair down."

  
"Its nice until it gets in my eyes and mouth."

  
"It looks like little streaks of gold fire when you spin."

  
Erica has no response for this, so she toys with the end of one of her silky locks.

  
"Uh, here we are." He idles the car on the curb outside her appartment building.

  
"Thank you so much," she says seriously, looking at Boyd. He catches her eyes and smiles. 

  
"Its nothing. You're welcome." He pats the hand that's resting on her leg.

  
She holds the eye contact for a few moments longer than necessary, his sweet smile drawing a sleepy grin out of the skater. She opens her door and steps out, pulling her bag up over her shoulder.

  
"Thank you. Again." 

  
"Goodnight, Erica." She waves and shuts her door.

  
A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth again as she watches him drive away into the night. 

  
"Gold fire," she murmurs to herself. "What a weirdo," she giggles, turning up to face her appartment building. Her feet drag on the hard steps as she walks upstairs.   
Forgoing a shower until the morning, she changes and curls up under her covers. Her breath is the only noise in the room, and it causes a stray piece of hair to flutter up minutely after every exhale. 

  
"Gold fire," she whispers again. She huffs in amusement, and drifts off to sleep.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> -H (skeletal-scotty.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edit: I edited it, so now it's better :3


End file.
